


I can’t say which of me is in you and which of you is in me.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting a whole new spin to knowing someone like the back of your hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t say which of me is in you and which of you is in me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to match the prompt “airplanes on take-off”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 9, 2007.

Une discovers, with a small pang of embarrassment but not a trace of any actual regret, that she is so perfectly attuned to Treize Kushrenada’s existence that she knows him as well she knows the vision of her own palm and each and every line marring its surface. She knows the precise, lazily confident way in which he carries himself right down the exact weight and rhythm his booted feet make on several different types of floors. She knows the warmth of his breath and the cadence of his voice. She knows how he likes to take his tea, where he buys his gloves, when he’s in tip top condition or when he’s just short of being absolutely perfect.

 

She does not have to stretch her imagination very far, then, to imagine what it would be like to sleep with him, to tumble down and spread herself across his navy blue sheets and let him take what he will. She knows how he will smile at her, what he’ll murmur into her ear, how his fingers will feel over her skin, in her mouth, against her nipples, between her legs.

 

Une is content with speculation, then, because she knows he will do nothing to compromise his position and she does not expect him to. Because her mind is sharp and her imagination even sharper.


End file.
